Nute Gunray
Nute Gunray was the viceroy of the Trade Federation and a member of the Separatists. History Nute Gunray led the Trade Federation through its invasion of the planet Naboo, at the behest of the Sith Lord Darth Sidious—who was secretly Sheev Palpatine , the Senator of Naboo, and who had engineered the conflict to be elected Supreme Chancellor. Putting several people of the Naboo in camps, OOM Security Battle Droids, enslaved the people until Queen Amidala signed the treaty with the Federation. When the Naboo people rised against Gunray's Federation, Gunray ordered his best OOM droid, to move to engage the enemy far away. OOM-9's forces attacked the Gungans of Naboo while Queen Amidala and the Jedi attacked the Federation's forces from the inside, making Gunray call backup. Darth Maul distracted the Jedi, while his little Armored Assault Tanks and B1 Battle Droids did little to stop Amidala's liberation. Finally, a decent amount of P-series Droidekas surrounded them and took the Amidala rebellion down. Gunray, ready to force Amidala to sign the treaty, was soon tricked by a fake Queen Amidala and they destroyed all of the droids. The Federation invasion was repelled and Gunray was arrested, but he avoided prison after four trials in the Supreme Court. s on Rodia, planning to conquer it.]] Ten years later, Gunray had wanted revenge on Queen Amidala for ruining his plans. To get revenge, Gunray and Count Dooku decided to work together. Gunray later became a member of the newly formed Confederacy, designed to stop the Republic and maintain peace throughout the Galaxy. Gunray, pledging Federation military support for the impending war against the evil Galactic Republic. He provided the Confederacy with battle droids for the war. After the outbreak of the Clone Wars, Gunray was an influential member of the Separatist leadership, and attempted to bring worlds such as Rodia into the Separatist cause. However, he failed and was soon arrested by the Republic again, leading Dooku and Asajj Ventress to rescue him. As part of the CIS, Gunray was one of the members who despised the heroic 2008 General Grievous. Gunray and Dooku decided to have the Jedi come and kill Grievous at his home. Not knowing the Jedi's existence, 2008 Grievous came home and was soon wounded by them but managed to survive the Jedi onslaught of evil. .]] Years later, Gunray brought more worlds to his cause and later helped the evil 2005 General Grievous bring more warlords to the Separatists. In 19 BBY, Gunray and the other Separatist Council members remained on Utapau as the 2005 Grievous's hideout. 2005 Grievous's orders, by Gunray's master, Lord Sidious, told the 2005 Grievous to move the Separatist to Mustafar. 2005 Grievous told the Separatist to move but Gunray doubted the 2005's skills making 2005 Grievous saying Gunray should be thankful so he wouldn't be in his grip. They left in a ''Sheathipede-''class transport shuttle and headed to Mustafar. At Mustafar, the 2005 Grievous had been killed by Obi-Wan and Gunray was the new leader of the Confederacy. Lord Sidious told them the new Darth would arrive. When the new Darth arrived, he began slaughtering the Separatist Council. The Battle Droids fought as valiantly against the Darth, but they failed. Gunray was soon killed, leaving no one to be the leader of Confederacy Anymore. Category:Character Category:Villains Category:Separatist Council Members Category:Legend Pages